


holes in your sweater

by ObsidianEagle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianEagle/pseuds/ObsidianEagle
Summary: Christmas is here for Magnus and Alec, but Alec still has one final mission to complete before he can hang up his bow for the holidays. That last mission doesn’t go smoothly, which has Magnus picking up the phone hoping to hear his boyfriend coming home, but he’s greeted with pained cries to help him in a rough situation.Nothing a little Magnus-Bane-Love-&-Care can’t fix.





	holes in your sweater

**Author's Note:**

> for [magnusllightwood](http://magnusllightwood.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

Christmas is almost here, snow gently falling and coating the city in a sheet of white. It’s gentle, not a storm that rages and threatens to drown out life as we know it. Snow falls with a purpose, to spread an angelic glow across sidewalks and line the suspension wires of the Brooklyn Bridge with sparkling icicles that glimmer at night from travelling cars.

Everyone is on their way home for the holidays, at least those that celebrate it.  Shoppers run in and out of the main complex through the maze of stores , trying to grab the latest deals or that one specific present that person has asked for. Watching it was just as hectic as being down there, as a very specific warlock indulged in the stampede of shoppers a few days ago, now to stand in his apartment and watch it unfold below.

For Magnus, Christmas is different this year. It’s not like previous years where he would spend it alone with wine and bad Christmas movies, Chairman by his side and trying to steal the food on his plate. Or, he would go see his loyal friends, Catarina and Ragnor. They’d talk and party until the early hours of the next morning, other warlocks joining in on the festivities if invited. Nothing makes Magnus more happy than hearing people laugh, seeing people smile. But it’s a bittersweet feeling that people have happiness during this time of year, celebrating with loved ones or close friends. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Ragnor and Catarina dearly, but seeing the couples around every year is awfully painful. It used to cut his heart a little each time he sees someone kiss another softly, or hold them by their waist and gently sway to Christmas classics. Overall, he’s happy for them, but the ache inside his chest when he sees that happiness made him want his own shoulder to lean on – or for someone to lean on his as a lover, not a whiny Shadowhunter begging for help for the third time that week.

Not everything went to plan, because after all his hatred towards the angelic warriors, Magnus has his own now. 

Alec Lightwood, or  _ Alexander, _ which Magnus loved rolling off his tongue. Alec once explained no one calls him that, which gave him even more incentive to keep doing it, because now it was Magnus’ thing and  _ only Magnus’ _ thing. Alec was  _ his  _ Alexander, and Magnus has never been more love sick for someone in his entire 400 years.

At first, it was complicated, considering they confessed their attraction towards each other all at once. Oh, and the fact that it was in front of an audience at his own wedding, abruptly cancelled to grab Magnus by the lapels and kiss him with a fire that’s been caged inside Alec’s heart for too long. Magnus couldn’t believe it himself, but every foundation inside was telling him to keep going, to push back and kiss Alec, proving he wants this just as much as the Shadowhunter does. The rest of that day didn’t go so smoothly, so they didn’t have the best of beginnings, but it works for them. It was enough, enough to be perfect but have room for improvement.

They wouldn’t be as strong as they are now without the little quakes in their relationship. Especially after Valentine was defeated, meeting up after a short break from each other that pulled more at their heart than anything else in their entire lives. Magnus did it to protect him, but ended up hurting them both in the process, claiming they couldn’t live without each other and kissing once. Once, because that’s all they needed. It was a simple love, one that would build itself slowly and hold them like a warm hug. 

Their relationship shifted the very pillars that held up the shadow world, people thinking it would never work and labelling it as some plot to get an alliance. And  _ boy _ did Magnus laugh when some of the Downworlders said that, because there was nothing more natural in this crazy and frightening world than love.

As Ragnor said to him once, if he found love, Magnus must do everything to fight for it. And Magnus still follows that advice, staying in the back of his mind like a bad memory, but it was nothing but good. He can remember his last and final Christmas with Ragnor, how he joked about his yearly spending on avocado’s or some silly holiday venture he went on. 

That thought as he stands here, idly staring out his apartment window, it makes him smile. 

Magnus is dressed in fitting black trousers, a midnight blue silken shirt hugging his arms quite nicely. It’s open to the centre of his chest, a matching of pastel blue necklaces sitting on the surface and contrasting the warm glow of his skin. A thin line of blue frames the bottom of his eyes, black outlining the rest and winging outwards. Even his hair has a little blue, matching the cold of the atmosphere outside but remaining warm to the touch. It was a simple look, but no one else could pull off a simple look like Magnus Bane.

Glass in hand, he sips it slowly as the minutes pass by. If Ragnor could see him now, he would be proud, because he’s finally found a love he wants to fight for. Granted, it hasn’t been easy, but to have this growing bloom between them and have every bump in the road help them grow stronger, it was everything Magnus needed. A strong, reliable person he can count on to give the same amount of love he gives back. Alec does all that and  _ so much more, _ he wants to learn, wants to treat Magnus like a shining star in the sky. He treasures him, almost, but not completely because he knows Magnus is a strong, independent leader who can stand on his own two feet. He doesn’t need looking after in a sense, because he’s done that for 400 years of his life, but Alec is always there when he needs him.

And now, Alec was the love of his life. Magnus can’t spend a minute without thinking about him. Magnus would think about the way he smiles when he looks up from his desk to see him at the Institute, or the way he smirks when Magnus makes a comedic remark towards the Clave that is nothing but the truth in the middle of a meeting. He can also recall the way Alec softly snores, not too loud, but enough to keep Magnus aware he was still there, sleeping in his arms after an exhausting day. 

It wasn’t what he expected, being with Alec, but it was something he would never turn his back on. This was it now for Alec, as Shadowhunters only love once. Magnus has loved before, but never like this, not a love that feels so free but at the same time feel like a second home. Alec is his heart, his home and his _ future. _

This Christmas would be their first together, the first of many to come in their lifetime. 

Magnus’ smile grew bright at the memory of Alec helping him put up the decorations on their tree. He teased he’d put the star on the top, simply because Magnus was shorter by the smallest amount. Of course, Magnus let him have that small victory because the next set of decorations he decided to put on the tree were the chocolate ones. He hasn’t let Alec eat one of them to this very day, and every time Magnus does a little click with his tongue if he catches him, the pout Alec tries to pull off is so adorable and hilarious at the same time. Alec would complain and beg, Magnus giving in and saying,  _ ‘only if I get a kiss in exchange’  _ to which Alec would reply with something that makes Magnus’ heart skip beats.

The only thing that worries Magnus, is that Alec was meant to walk through his apartment doors twenty minutes ago. Snowfall and pleasant memories can only distract his usual thoughts for so long. Sometimes the missions do go on longer than Alec predicts, but he sounded so certain that he would be off from work for a week at the time he texted him.

Checking his phone again as he brings it out his pocket, he’s greeted with a blank screen. No messages. No missed calls.

And it aches not knowing how he is. It aches him to feel that he could be out there right now, in danger and Magnus is completely oblivious.

Because as much as Magnus knows Alec is the strongest warrior the Institute has, demons never play by the rules, and they’ll do anything to win a fight. 

He nervously plays with the device in his free hand, looking outside again towards the ground below. Children are running with balloons in their hands, wrapped up in bubbly coats and scarves wrapped around their necks to keep them warm and snug. It’s a sight that brings him a smile, but also takes him back to Alec.

Would they ever have that?  _ A family? _

It already feels like one, and he would need to see what Alec thinks on the subject, but adopting could be a way to make their family a little bigger and a little brighter. Maybe in a few years, as right now they were still finding their feet on slippery ice, pondering left and right as to what they truly want. They would decide things together.

After the Soul Sword incident, Alec has always been completely open with Magnus, knowing whatever is said between them is strictly between them only. They have their work hats, and when Alec is home and hangs up his bow, those hats are off and they can be _ just _ Alec and Magnus.

Right now, Magnus was missing his Alec. Every second that ticked by was another that was dangerously close to his breaking point. Thankfully though, Magnus didn’t have to wait any longer.

The phone came alive in his hand, screen illuminating and vibration beginning to buzz. It surprised Magnus, almost dropping the glass he was holding, lost in thought.

There was no hesitation when he saw  _ Alexander _ displayed on his screen, thumb immediately pressing the answer button and bringing it to his ear.

“Alexander, are you alright?”

Magnus was greeted with silence. Then a grunt, one that has Magnus feeling sick to his stomach.

_ “Mag-Magnus, you n-need to portal- _ ” It was Alec, but his voice was not the one Magnus was used too.

A tone laced with pain and dread was something Magnus has heard before, but not like this. Alec sounded on the brink of crying, his breaths coming in short bursts and a grunt placed towards the end after a few rounds of excessive breathing.

“Darling, breathe, take your time,”

_ “P-portal to me, I’m-” _ He coughs, sounding like he brings up something with him at the back of his throat. Magnus grips his phone tighter, already feeling the magic growl beneath his fingertips, ready to inflict pain on whatever caused Alec the pain he was feeling right now.  _ “I – I need your help.” _

Magnus doesn’t need anything more than that, as he moves to the bedroom quickly. Alec must be dizzy, unable to give his location and struggling to even form words. Every part of his body stings with adrenaline, an uncomfortable one that feels like every second he wastes is closer to the thing he never wants to happen.  _ Ever. _

Having an item of Alec’s in his hand, a sock, he finds his location quickly, immediately creating the portal and stepping through to see his lover sat on the ground, leaning against the wall.

It’s dark, Alec’s body limp in the emptiness of the alleyway. Blood stains the walls, but it isn’t Alec’s. A demon, whose ashes lie at Alec’s feet in a heap, scorch marks from the flame of his defeat painted across the floor where he fell. Magnus can piece together the event quickly from the evidence and the quick flicker around the scene for any danger, but his primary focus is getting Alec back to his apartment and healed.

His sweater has been ripped, bleeding from his stomach in three places. Claw marks, thankfully that haven’t gone deep enough to cause internal bleeding. A small relief in the library of events, Alec’s head gently to the side as a weak hand holds the phone.

The smile that graces his exhausted features when he sees Magnus is more painful than he wants it to be, Magnus trying to smile back but gritting his teeth together, jaw locking to hold back tears. Demon ichor is seeping into his wounds, the sweat falling down his forehead and dripping from his nose. Magnus knows he’s not far from completely screaming in pain, but the venom hasn’t taken hold of his large body yet, angelic blood fighting back.

Even the snow has gently begun to settle on his frame, sprinkled in his raven locks and some sitting on his nose. It was almost like nature was trying to hide what happened here from the mundanes.

“Alec,” Magnus sinks to his knees, not caring that the rough concrete of the floor ruins his new trousers. “I’m here, ok? I’m here,  _ stay with me.”  _

The warlock cups Alec’s face, letting Alec’s weak hazel shards flutter back at him, blinking slowly as the blur tries to fade. Alec can’t bring his face into focus, and his hearing is starting to become white noise, body feeling like it’s shutting down but not entirely. Alec still has a slimmer of control, to let organs work how they should, but his body is slowly giving up entirely.

Whatever demon he fought, it was one to truly test every ounce of his training.

Magnus left the portal open from before, being able to pick Alec up in his sleepy state so that he can slowly use his legs. He can’t treat him here, not when more demons are a threat to both of them. In his apartment, there would be the ingredients necessary to halt the spread of the demon venom, and a place where twenty questions wouldn’t be asked as soon as he wakes up from officials. Alec could truly rely on his boyfriend, not wanting too on purpose, but having him here, holding him up with an arm to his back and hand to his chest, it brings him hope in the darkness of his vision.

“I got you, Alec, we’re going home.”

 

\--

Stumbling through the portal, hands gripping shirts and sweaters, Magnus places Alec down on leather sofa. He was careful with his head, hand placed at the back to steady it’s fall in Alec’s dazed state. He was lulling in and out of consciousness, fingers twitching with the desire to move but with no permission from the venom. 

At least he was out of the way of further harm, letting the hand that was previously behind Alec’s head to curve and hold his jaw. His body was still fighting, and now Magnus could start healing him properly before the wave of pain started to consume him. 

Leaving his lover on the couch, he ran towards his apothecary room, necklaces swinging with him back and forth from his pace. Magnus grabbed three jars, tucking them between his arm and torso once he found the one he wanted, giving room for extra things like a glass of water and a wet cloth.

He came back to Alec with sweat falling down his temple, nerves jittering his bones more than he would while fighting for his own life. Because this time he was fighting for someone else’s, a love he’s found and never wants to let go. Yet here they are now, Alec’s heart thumping steady, getting steadier to the point where it would cease to function. 

Magnus was struggling, his lungs constricting with the pain of Alec being so weak, fatigue coursing through him not only just from the demon who lashed at him, but the fighting he did to protect himself in the first place. How did he even get in this position in the first place? Surely there would have been other Shadowhunters there if it was a strong demon, enough to catch Alec off guard. He defeated it, from the ash at Alec’s feet when he found him, but he’s risked himself in the process.

It sounds just like him, to put himself on the line for other people. Alec truly is a Shadowhunter in every sense of the word. Not just angelic, but he truly is a person who wants to bring peace and enforce equal rules for the Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. To lose him would not only be losing a lover, but a step in the right direction for peace in their future – a peace Magnus and Alec would bring together through their relationship and high authority.

Alec would mumble or hum through his lips, brows creasing and loosening, repeating the same little mannerisms like he was sleeping and dreaming. Magnus didn’t want to hurt himself anymore, but he swears he keeps hearing Alec mumble his name, or try to at least.

He’s calling out to Magnus when he’s in pain, because Alec believes he’s the only one that can help, and he’s the only one he wants to help him. Magnus always said he would be here for Alec when he needs him, and the same goes for Alec if Magnus needs him. They’re equals, but so different at the same time. Their differences make them stronger, because where one person is weak, the other will help and teach.

Without Alec would mean losing a part of that, what they’ve built and continue to build. A home for their hearts.

Magnus places the jars down, frantically looking between them to see if he’s gathered the correct ones. In his fright, he might have made the mistake of picking the wrong ingredient, but it seems fine. So, he got to work, opening the jars and beginning to crush the desired ingredients with a mortar and pestle.

While crushing the herbs, he turns to see veins spread out the from cuts in the holes of his sweater. He has to do something, so with a controlled flick of his finger, blue magic spurs to life, clinging to the pestle and commanding it to crush on it’s own. This way, he has his hands free, moving to Alec’s side again and ripping the already ruined sweater away from the claw marks. His breathing makes the blood that’s fresh on his skin shine with gentle movements, the rise and fall of his chest steady. The three claw marks gash from just under his left armpit to the bottom right of his hip. 

Alec must have been extremely unlucky or the demon managed to find a weakness to get that much of a catch on Alec. Either way, details of the event have to be pushed aside, because he needs to get Alec better and the point of bringing him here was to avoid the twenty questions in the first place.

Grabbing the wet cloth, Magnus carefully places one end of the cloth over the point of his finger, gently removing and dabbing the blood away from around the wounds to prevent any more mess. It will also stop the infection spreading, as well as the smell of the ichor clinging to his skin. And that’s when he spots the fresh iratze on his wrist, flickering in power as it tries to stay alive for Alec’s weakened state. It must have given him enough healing stability to stay alive and call Magnus, his hand still holding the phone weakly in the arm that rests against the sofa.

Alec begins to grit his teeth, jaw clenching and creating shadows along his jawline, twisting his head back and grunting in pain as the venom seeps out in his body like roots. 

Throwing the wet cloth aside, Magnus brings his hands together, rubbing and sparking the magic between his palms. It’s almost like starting a fire, one that blooms in blue and purple hues as soon as he brings his hands apart slowly.

The magic is alive, curling in on itself and flowing outwards like water, becoming ecstatic like electricity as it reaches his fingertips. Magnus has his fingertips pointed at each other, gently threading and growing the magic between his palms, illuminating both Alec’s and Magnus’ bodies in a frame of soothing hues. He’s taking as much healing magic as he possibly can, one large, alive ball of magic that is pulled directly from his chest, swirling around his forearms, sinking into his skin and shooting out in aggression to the ball between his hands. 

If Alec has any chance, it’s this. 

Taking one large inhale, Magnus feels the magic is ready to be unleashed, moving his thumbs inwards to touch the side of his hand, fingers curling in more that has the magic screaming under pressure, moving in on itself and crushing under its own power. 

Then he thrusts his arms forward, the magic bouncing out of his palms and into Alec’s chest. The force and pull of the magic has Alec’s body arching, the venom already trying to retreat against the chasing light that now courses through Alec’s veins. It’s almost like a predator hunting its prey, because the venom is no match, only small amounts remaining that will be flushed out by the ingredients still being crushed on the side table.

Blue and purple chase darkness in a dance, hugging Alec’s body over the wounds. It takes every ounce of effort for Magnus to keep his hands facing Alec’s chest, because as the magic pushes inside the wounds, it’s also pushing Magnus back. A vicious cycle, but one necessary to heal him. 

He closes his eyes, Magnus feeling the magic slowly leave him, hanging on to the thin threads at the end so it didn’t completely fade. One more second, and another, and another – then his magic stopped completely.

Bulbs blow, glass shattering on the floor like sprinkles of rain, cascading the room in darkness, silence being the only thing present. Little breaths, Magnus leaning on Alec’s legs as the remainder of the magic slowly seeps back into his fingertips. He didn’t really know what to feel, especially with the emotions bullying him all at once. 

Head hanging between his shoulders, Magnus breathes in, knowing he could still hear Alec breathing in front of him. Shoulder blades felt sore, finally releasing from the tension holding his arms in place, pulsing small sharp pains down the warlock’s back and up towards the thumping in his ears. 

His forehead rests against Alec’s thigh now, regaining his breath and strength to look up. There was one fear, that if he did, then the snow falling in the window behind them would become even colder. If his magic has failed to remove most of the venom, then Alec was still in trouble, and Magnus was alone. There would be no other time he’s felt so powerless than in this situation, especially if he couldn’t help the love of his life with a battle wound that no doubt saved countless others. 

All the white noise, the ringing and thumping in Magnus’ ears begin to simmer, feeling a calloused thumb stroke the frame of his ear. Then a whole hand, cupping his face and tugging slightly for Magnus to look up. 

Magnus knows that skin, those hard working hands that pluck the string of a bow and turn demons to ash. But they were also hands that held him so tight, that tickled him to throws of laughter, to brushing the sensitive parts of his body that tip his head back in ecstasy.

It’s Alec, weak, but it’s  _ Alec. _

And that’s all Magnus needs.

When he looks up, letting the hand guide him and leaning into his palm, Magnus’ golden eyes meet hazel shards, Magnus not having the energy to glamour them in such a fatigued state. His magic was slowly building again, but it would take hours and probably a few glasses of wine.

But that smile, the one Alec was giving him as he looks down, it’s enough to kickstart any dead engine back to life. Alec’s thumb strokes across his cheek, sharp angle strong under his touch, his fringe falling to the side and noticing the blue streaks.

Alec goes to speak, but the moisture in his mouth has vanished. His words come out as a cough, Magnus immediately sitting up on his knees to try and see if it’s the poison. The little smile Alec gives his way is enough to say it’s not, using the fist that covered his lips to shield the cough to point at his own throat, tapping the skin.

Magnus takes the glass of water on the side table, bringing it to Alec and raising himself so that Alec can drink it without having to hold it.

“Ready?” Magnus asks, Alec nodding ever so gently and parting his lips that stick together at first from how dry they are, almost frozen together.

Magnus tips the glass slowly, letting the fresh, cold water flow into his mouth, the first sound of a swallow sending relief through Magnus’ entire body. Once half the glass was empty, Magnus removed it from his lips, setting it back down and sitting beside Alec. He places a hand on his thigh, patiently waiting for Alec to speak or give him some sign that the poison was gone, or almost gone, the ingredients almost finished turning to an equal pulp.

Alec sighs in relief, letting his head lay as dead weight on the back of the leather, his body relaxes, only feeling the slight twinge of the poison lingering. Magnus gives him the time he needs, gently moving the hand on his thigh ever so slightly, trying to comfort him and let him know he was still here. He watches his expressions, going from relaxation to having that twitch in his eyebrow, gathering his senses back as his arms and fingers feel like pins and needles. 

Lifting his head, Alec couldn’t focus on anything straight away, but a few blinks later and the familiar atmosphere and colours of Magnus’ apartment welcome him. And he smiles, feeling much safer than he was before, the touch on his thigh ever so soothing against skin that felt like it was burning not long ago. The touch becomes stronger, looking down to notice a decorated hand, their thumb soothing over the fabric of his jeans.

His eyes shift, looking from that hand to Magnus’ face, who frantically searches from one of Alec’s eyes to the other, hoping to find answers in those hazel shards he can’t find himself. The first thing Alec notices is the gold emitting from Magnus’ eyes, the solid slit that cuts between the colour, frightened as to what Alec was going to say.

“Y-you’re beautiful,” his first words are shaky, laced with the uncertainty of speaking. Alec didn’t know if he has the strength too, but he’ll try for Magnus’ sake. 

And it melts Magnus’ heart. Because not only is Alec the one that should be resting and getting the attention, he still finds the time to care for other people and call Magnus beautiful. The warlock huffs, lips tugging at the corner and smiling with his heart. It’s warming to see Alec smiling back at him, despite the thin scars that sit on his torso, slight traces of blood there that still need to be cleaned up. Magnus’ magic has done most of the healing work, sealing the wounds and eradicating the venom that pooled in his blood.

“I think I’m the one that should be talking, darling,” Magnus sighs, moving closer to him and bringing the wet cloth with him. Gently dabbing the blood away, Alec continues to admire Magnus at his side. “you’re the one that’s in pain and you flirt with me. I think I’m rubbing off too much on you.”

“Hmm,” Alec hums, looking down at his torso and frowning. “oh yeah, I had a bit of an accident.”

“A bit of an accident? Alexander, you frightened me when I heard your voice through the phone.” When the last remaining drop of blood was wiped away, he vanished it with the click of his thumb and forefinger. 

He stands back up, Alec watching him as he finally collects the finished pulp and places it inside the glass of water Alec previously drank from.

“I’m not going to pressure you with questions, so please get some rest and promise me you won’t go telling the Institute until you can face them with a fake smile.” Magnus cringes at the thought of what Alec would be going through now if he was getting healed at the Institute. He probably would’ve been called over to help heal him, eventually being pushed outside the room so he could be questioned about the mission.

“Thank you,” Alec replies, Magnus catching the small glimmer of a smile on his face. “for this.” He tries to raise his hand to gesture, but the tingling feeling is a bit uncomfortable still, leaving the hand resting against the leather.

“There is no need to thank me for rescuing you from an interrogation when you can barely walk,” but Magnus can’t finish, because Alec interrupts him.

“I mean for saving me,” Alec’s words hold Magnus in a hug, smiling himself as he turns to the tired Shadowhunter. “You were the first person I wanted to call, and I’m sorry for scaring you, but you’re the only one I trust to care for me and not the information I hold.”

As Magnus joins him by his side again, Alec’s breathing is a little more steady, but the sweat that drips down his nose is a subtle reminder of the internal war his body was going through not long ago.

“I’ll always be here for you darling, no matter how much I wanted to shout at you in that alleyway for putting yourself in that situation.”

Alec warms at that sentence, eyes shimmering with unshed tears at the feeling of being safe by his lover’s side and completely in love. Magnus tips the glass with the herbs inside, letting Alec drink it quicker than last time so the medicine goes down quicker. 

As Alec cringes, moving away from the glass, expression reflecting nothing but disgust for the taste of that medicine, Magnus laughs. It was his own fault for getting himself in that situation, and his mother always said the worst the medicine tastes, the better it performs. 

“I’m not going to ask what that was, but I trust you,” Magnus nudged him gently at that, Alec laughing to himself, almost becoming a cough but controlling it. “and you do look beautiful, by the way.”

“Please stop flattering me and rest,” Magnus replies, sighing amused as he summons another cloth to his hand, this time being dry. He gently dabs the sweat away from Alec’s skin, from his forehead and the side of his neck. “and you also ruined that new sweater I got you.”

Groaning, Alec looks down, finally lifting one hand to pick at the holes in his sweater. It was the one Magnus bought him for his birthday, one he wears so frequently Isabelle asks him if he has multiple versions or just never washes it. It’s a dark green, fine black stitching down the sleeves at the seams. Magnus picked it because it’s colour, something Alec desperately needs in his wardrobe, to which he’s slowly coming round to patterns and even more vibrant colours. Alec is finally becoming who he wants to be, Magnus having a little influence and push here and there.

“I’m going to be an annoyance and ask if a little magic can help repair it?” The eyes Alec gives Magnus could rival a puppy.

He simply shakes his head, standing up and offering out his hand. “Come on, you need some relaxation.”

Alec raised a brow, using Magnus’ hand as support to stand and obtain control over his balance again. He has to quickly place a hand on shoulder, but it’s nothing Magnus can’t handle. They smile at each other for a moment, Alec bringing his hand round to hold Magnus’ cheek and bring it closer.

Gently placing a single kiss on his lips, Alec closes his eyes and makes his thanks seep through that one singular action. And when he moves back, Magnus has his eyes closed as well, smiling in satisfaction. He opens them slowly, staring back at Alec smiling and feeling every nerve ending in his body begin to tickle, the swelling feeling of happiness becoming overwhelming.

And then he notices the snow falling behind Magnus, taking one quick glance and then looking back at Magnus, who now slowly smooths his hand over the scars on Alec’s stomach, hoping they won’t stay. If they do, then they are a reminder than Alec has potentially risked his life for the benefit of other people so they can live on. He’s nothing short of a hero, not only for the people of the mundane world and supernatural, but for Magnus too.

Alec has given Magnus countless smiles, kisses,  _ hugs. _ He’s truly changed his perspective on what love is, to what’s real and what isn’t. Looking back at his past relationships, the one with Alec is a lot clearer and more focused than his last, both members of the relationship wanting to learn more and evolve together.

It’s one thing to know how to improve a relationship, but putting it into action is a much bigger task.

Magnus hums, giving back another kiss that lasts a little longer than the first, one that has them both hanging their lips near to each other.

“Bath?”

“With you?” Alec inquires, gently wiggling his eyebrows in a playful manner, something that has them both giggling.

“Of course, it’s time for me to take care of you for a change, considering you almost got yourself in a mess I can barely pull you out of.”

Alec dips his head, mumbling apologies and promises. He’ll promise to be careful, but Magnus knows it isn’t guaranteed in their line of work. Magnus, as powerful as he is, is still in danger of the risks in the supernatural world they both live in. Alec more so than his godly counterpart, but he can still pack a punch to protect himself – or notch an arrow or two right between the eyes.

But it shows how vulnerable they are, Alec especially and how the best warrior the Institute has rings up his boyfriend to come and save him. Yet here he is, still standing and strong. Magnus would give credit to Alec’s stern and rough exterior to keep himself alive, but Alec would say Magnus was truly the one to keep him alive. Not just physically, but mentally, as the thought of leaving Magnus and leaving him alone was a greater pain than the venom biting him like a snake’s fang.

Magnus leads Alec to the bathroom, never taking his eyes off him in fright he would disappear for real this time. He walks backwards, Alec helping guide him as well even though the warlock knows the layout of his apartment like the back of his hand.

Their smiles are contagious, glowing brighter and brighter as Magnus adds a little finesse to the room. With the elegant flick of his wrist, he calculates the small amount of magic he has left to summon a few little candles around the tub, illuminating the room by them alone.

“Stop using your magic, Magnus,” complaining didn’t get him anywhere, because Magnus simply shushed him by kissing him, hands moving to gently hold his face like a piece of art to treasure. When he pulls back, Magnus taps his nose with his forefinger.

“No complaining from you, you’re the one that needs some  _ TLC _ right now. I’m fine, trust me.”

Alec eyes him suspiciously, but can’t argue at the little wink Magnus sends his way. As long as he doesn’t use any more, then he’s fine with it. He’s known him long enough not to argue if Magnus wants to add a little  _ Magnus _ to everything he does – and the candles set a relaxing atmosphere, warm and grounding.

They don’t talk much after that, just soft giggles when Alec tickles his fingertips over ticklish spots on Magnus’ skin as they undress each other. It’s slow, taking their time and wary of the injuries that still bruise Alec’s body and mind.

Just having Magnus here is enough to heal him.

Separating only when Magnus went to turn on the tap, Alec came behind him, hugging his arms around his waist and placing his hands on his stomach. The Shadowhunter placing multiple kisses over the side of his neck, gently swaying with him and letting the warlock eventually turn around in his arms.

Kissing some more, exchanging soft smiles and little eskimo kisses when they rest their foreheads together for breath, they eventually do get in the bath.

Bubbles coat their skin as Magnus sits against the back of the tub, Alec in front and resting the back of his head on Magnus’ chest. It’s silent, only the small little trickles of water moving around as the two lovers tickle nails against the surface of skin. Alec is moving his thumb over the knuckle of Magnus’ ankle, massaging his feet while Magnus massages his hand through Alec’s hair. Shampoo and body wash follows, Alec feeling utterly pampered, heart swelling and smiling comfortably in the arms of Magnus.

Alec insists he returns the favour, but Magnus denies, checking his scars in the tub as he looks over his shoulder to see they have shrunk to the size of small cat scratches. It feels like hours for how long they’re in the tub, Alec falling into a gentle slumber as Magnus’ nails gently move over his abdominal muscles. The candles cast a gentle warm hue over their bodies, the water shimmering on the surface and reflecting the light.

And when Alec wakes from his small nap a few minutes later, Magnus hands him a warm mug of hot chocolate, mumbling once again that he’s used his magic.

“I’ll risk more than my magic for your happiness, Alexander.”

Magnus can see Alec’s ears perk up from the smile he can’t see, Magnus placing a single kiss to the back of his neck and massaging his ebony hair with his fingers once again.

They stay for as long as their skin lets them, becoming wrinkly after a while and causing them both to leave the comfort, but not each other. Magnus gently pats Alec’s chest dry, Alec smirking in front of him and seeing how much he can truly test the warlock’s patience. It doesn’t take long before he makes Magnus laugh, tickling him and being more steady on his feet to move around on his own.

But when Alec tells Magnus that he told all his colleagues to go home early for the day, letting him do the last recon mission alone, Magnus almost  _ screams. _

Nothing a little puppy-eyed-Alec-hug can’t override, crumbling Magnus’  _ ‘no kissing or sex for a week’ _ to complete dust.

They spend the rest of their night watching TV, comfortably sitting in shorts and sweaters, Alec having the one he wore during the demon fight magically repaired. As the bad Christmas movies roll on and the popcorn bowl empties, the two lovers fall asleep in each other’s arms, Magnus resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.

Magnus will deal with all the questions tomorrow, and the Clave. But for now, they needed rest, especially Alec.

Their first Christmas is here, granted a rough start, but it’s here.

And right now, it’s perfect.


End file.
